


I want your attention again

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yunho forgot who he was ? What if he seemed to get along with everyone now but him ? <br/>He didn't know how precious it was to have his hyung's attention only for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the end of the tree tour, hope you enjoy it ~  
> I don't know how many chapters this fic will have...

Everything had happened very fast.

A car, one shouts and Yunho felt himself swallowed in blackness. But a last thought still managed to reach his mind before he loses consciousness.

_Changmin was certainly going to be angry._

*************

Changmin was playing soccer with Kyuhyun when his mobile rang, he answered it absent-mindedly while continuing to fix the flat screen where his player was avoiding easily the obstacles and was ready to mark.

" Changmin where are you at the moment?"

" Hm? At Kyuhyun's-Wait ! I marked! Yah you saw that Khyuhyun?! I marked! And with only a single hand! "

" Yeah yeah..." Khyhyun replied with a bored voice while looking at the replay of the shot. It was only one goal, he already marked five times.

" Changmin. "

His manager voice was hard and tired.

" Yunho had a car accident "

" What..? "

The lever which he held in his right hand slid and fell to the ground. Khyuhyun was about to protest for it but stopped when he saw the expression on the face of his best friend. Changmin was holding his mobile in a tight grip, his eyes wide with worry.

" Is he alright? What happened? " He asked in a slightly trembling voice.

" At the moment he is unconscious. The doctor said that his wounds were light, just scratches, but his head was touched during the collision and they do not still know if it's serious or not. They are waiting for the results of the scanner. "

"I'll be right there. Tell me in which hospital you are." Changmin replied quickly, trying to remain as calm as possible.

" No. As I told you, he is still unconscious. I just wanted to tell you myself. Fans were present during the accident, that's why the news is probably already roaming the net, and soon even the journalists will know. This is why I want you to keep calm and avoids unnecessary outputs, the journalists will ask you for information if they see you. "

" Hyung, gives me the name of the hospital. "

" But Changmin-"His manager protested.

_" Please. "_

Hearing the desperation in his voice, his manager released a sigh and answered, resigned : "... All right. But be discreet. There is already a crowd of fangirls in front of the hospital. "

" Yeah. "

He hung up and quickly got up to put on his jacket and his shoes.

" Changmin? What's going on? Who is in the hospital? " Asked Kyuhyun behind him.

" Yunho hyung. "

Came the short reply.

Kyuhyun was going to ask him about his condition but Changmin had already disappeared. He went to his mobile and sighed. He hoped that nothing serious happened to the leader.

*****************

" Why isn't he waking up? It's going to be two hours now since he is unconscious. " Asked the manager the doctor while observing Yunho on the bed.

" He will soon wake up, but the results went out and I have to inform you that the patient risk of suffering from an amnesia traumatic comment. "

The manager was frozen for a few minutes at this announcement, but he quickly recovered from the shock and hurried to ask :

" Risk? You are not sure?"

" Yes, it is necessary to wait until he wakes up. The shock was rather violent on the head but the results show no lesion or internal bleeding, that's why the only hypothesis to explain why he's still unconscious is that he is touched by an amnesia traumatic comment. "

" They have just ended their concerts in Japan and were supposed to rest some time but....look at what happened. What I am going to do if he really lost his memory? Yunho....your career might come to an end for a person whom you do not even know...."

While the manager was muttering to himself in a panicked voice, the doctor approached him and tapped his shoulder before leaving him alone.

******************

When Changmin arrived at the hospital, he went immediately to Yunho's room. He entered without paying attention to his manager on the other side of the room then looked at Yunho silently.

It was strange to see his hyung so quiet and especially expressionless while he slept. Usually, he had his mouth wide open and he looked like a little kid who was taking a nap. But right now, he looked too quiet, too cold.

He touched delicately his arm and sighed when he felt a human warm beneath his fingertips. He turned around and headed towards his manager, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He approached him and asked :

"What's his condition?"

The manager raised his eyes towards Changmin and was about to answer him when a weak voice drew their attention.

Yunho was waking up.

They rushed to his side immediately, and Changmin stared at Yunho with a small smile as the elder was slowly opening his eyes.

" Hyung? " Changmin called him softly, trying to have his attention. Yunho blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light of the room, then turned his head slowly towards Changmin. Changmin held his breath at the look his hyung was giving him. Yunho wasn't smiling at him like every time he was hurt to reassure him. He wasn' t even looking at him with a warm and affectionate gaze like he always did.

His eyes seemed empty. As if he wasn't looking at Changmin.

And just like this, he felt his chest tightening. _He really had a bad feeling about this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay! I had this chapter already written in french but i was busy (and lazy) to translate it in english, but thanks to your comment i finally finished the translation so here enjoy~

The silence that had settled between them was suddenly interrupted by their manager's voice, and it attracted at the same time Yunho's attention on him.

" Are you alright? How you are you feeling? " He asked in worry.

Yunho just stared at him silently before getting up slowly and settling down in a seated position.

He looked around him, observing the room with a lost look.

" Yunho? " Called out to him once again his manager.

".... Yunho? " He repeated his own name as if it was foreign to him.The eyes of the manager and Changmin doubled in size, and Yunho continued to speak with an uncertain voice, feeling uneasy.

" Is that my name? "

A voice which did not sound like his hyung's, and yet it was his.

While Changmin keep staring at Yunho, still shocked, their manager recovered quickly and disappeared to look for a doctor.

" Yunho hyung, it's me... Changmin. What's wrong with you?" Tried the youngest by putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Changmin? " Yunho said his name but no emotion could be felt. He looked at him , as if he tried to recognize him, but nothing.

Changmin lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes for a moment, and tightened his grip on Yunho's shoulder. He was feeling a little exceeded by the situation. He felt suddenly a hand covering his and quickly raised his head, a smile of hope stretching his lips. But before he could say anything , the hand which covered his during a few seconds pushed aside his hand in a slow but firm gesture.

"I'm sorry, i don't like being touched by strangers. Even thought you seemed to know me, i...really can't recognise you so...."

_don't act so familiarly with me_

The unspoken words were very obvious to Changmin and he tried to ignore how badly it affected him.

And this gesture...even though it seemed small, it made Changmin's bad feeling grow even more.

Yunho never rejected any contact with him because it was unusual that he was the one to initiate physical contact. It was always Yunho that reached for his hand, who spread his arms for a brief hug at the end of a concert or who would sit a little too close when he thought no one was looking during interviews.Yunho was always the one to seek for his attention, first.

He rose and gave Yunho a look full of frustration and shout out:

"Yah, why are you being like th-"

"Sir, please keep your voice down, you are in a hospital. " Interrupted the quiet but firm voice of the doctor.

He looked down, embarrassed, then went to the door abruptly without a word.

He looked at Yunho one last time, with a tiny hope that his hyung would call him and prevents him from leaving,and maybe even say that he remembered him , but nothing. The truth was there, Yunho didn't even pay attention to his departure. His hyung was staring at the sky through the window with a blank face.

He wanted to turn around and tell him to wake up and stop ignoring him this way, but his steps got faster and he left the room.

**********************

It's been two weeks already since Yunho had gotten to the hospital. Of course Changmin didn't visit him in secret, and he didn't either follow his condition with the doctor to make sure that he was doing well. No, he just had accidentally business to do at the hospital. Even if he was perfectly healthy.

Changmin couldn't refrain himself from feeling sad every time he saw his hyung smiling or laughing naturally with others. His family, friends, and several other artists and staffs of SM had visited him, and even thought Yunho seemed uncomfortable at the beginning, he had quickly managed to get on good terms with them. And even begun to remember some of them. But it was still fuzzy, and it was only pieces of memories.

But it was better that nothing.

It was better that his case.

He felt honestly pathetic sometimes to hide this way, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't go to see him again just like nothing had happened. He was the one who got angry alone in the first place. Yunho's behaviour was understandable, he had lost his memories. But Changmin had always had difficulties in apologizing, and this time it seemed even harder since Yunho didn't even know him.

**********************

It was at the end of the second week when Changmin had a call from his manager, and he almost choked on the pasta he was eating from what the other had told him.

" What?! "

_" I told you Yunho is getting out of the hospital tomorrow, and he is going to live with Son Hojoon until his condition improves. "_

" And who decided that?! Because I am sure that I have a word to say! "

_" You can't say anything, because it's up to Yunho and his family to decide. His family cannot stay in Seoul any longer than this, and I can't let him return to Gwangju now because I believe that he will soon get better and continue his schedules with you. Until then, his family decided to leave him with someone trustworthy."_

"And that person is Hojoon ?"

_" They planned to leave him with you at first, but since you didn't visit him, they thought that it's better to leave him with Son Hojoon since you seemed so busy. "_

"......"

_" I think I understand them. Even if they like you a lot, leaving their son with you while you don't even seem to worry about his condition wasn't a possibility. Even I don't manage to understand your behaviour Changmin. "_

Changmin lowered his head, feeling tired from these last two week. Everything was alright not too long ago.... but now......

He didn't want Yunho's parents to think of him like that. They had always thanked him for his support and presence beside Yunho and had loved him like their own son, but now he had disappointed them. They even doubted the importance of Yunho in his life, which was understandable since he was the one who avoided their son even though Yunho was in the hospital, needing him by his side.

He feels like an idiot. He should have spent these past two week by his hyung side, comforting him at least by his presence and help him take care of himself, instead of mourning by himself or visiting him in secret. It must have been so hard for Yunho to wake up and not know anyone or anything, even his own name. Changmin had gotten angry by himself without even taking time to consider Yunho's condition . He hated this selfish side of himself, but this time he was going to try to make the first step and sort out things.

In a confident and calm voice he tells his manager, who still hadn't hung up and who seemed to wait for an answer or an explanation from him: " I am going to speak to them. Yunho will stay with me. " And just like that, he ended the call.

*****************************

A shy smile grace Changmin's lips when he saw the surprised look on Yunho's face. Yunho was closing the buttons of his navy blue shirt who wrapped perfectly around his arms and chest ( which had lost in volume because of his stay in the hospital) when Changmin had appeared suddenly at the door of his room. Yunho's clothes had probably been chosen by Jiyhe, he could recognize her refined taste with the choice of the silky navy blue shirt associated with plain black pants. Yunho owned a lot of beautiful clothes but his hyung always preferred to put baggy clothes, saying he favored them because they were confortable. Even though in Changmin's opinion, they looked just like pyjamas. But beside that, seeing Yunho so simple and elegant outside a photoshoot or an airport made Changmin a little bit nervous, but he tried not to show it.

" You are ready." Changmin stated as he walked slowly toward Yunho.

" Hmm...almost? But why are you here? Wasn't Hojoon Hyung supposed to pick me up? " Asked his Hyung while looking behind him, seeking Hojoon with his eyes .

His chest was in full view, and was displayed by his half buttoned shirt. Changmin's frowned at that, but continued to move forward, and stopped only a few centimeters away from Yunho.

" I am here. You won't need him. " He mumbled softly but Yunho still managed to hear him. Changmin grasped Yunho's shirt and continued to button it while adding. " You remember me? " His voice betrayed the glimmer of hope which was growing slowly inside him. His Hyung hadn't asked him who he was, but why he was there. Maybe he had remembered something.

Yunho seemed uncomfortable with their closeness and even more by Changmin's intimate gesture who feels a little too familiar to his liking. He stepped back and asked: " What do you mean ?" Changmin didn't respond to his question, and when he saw the younger's hurt face, he feels a little guilty of his own actions. But he couldn't help it, even though he knows that he must have been close to Changmin before the accident, his body moved away by its own since his mind didn't seem to remember the other young man. Maybe it was strange to feel like this, but even if his body and mind didn't recognise the younger man, his heart ached when he stared at Changmin now sad eyes.

He didn't like being the cause of the younger man sadness. Yunho tried to ignore these confusing feelings and though that apologizing was what he should do in this kind of situation. " Sorry." Yunho said as he stepped closer to Changmin. And then added : " And to answer your question, the only memory that I have about you is when I first woke up, but hyung told me that you are my partner of our band Dong Bong Shin Ki and that the two of us are very close "

Yunho held out his hand towards Changmin with a small warm smile. " We should try again from the beginning. I am sure that in no time I will begin to remember you. Well...I hope that would be the case ".

Changmin finally smiles in return, his eyes going mismatched. He missed Yunho's smile, and especially when it was only mean for him. He observed the offered hand a few seconds before squeezing it back, happy by the warm that spread in his hand but also in his heart. He then said with an amused voice : " Shim Changmin. Your new babysitter. "

" Jung Yun-" Yunho stopped himself halfway and asked, confused : " Sorry? My new babysitter? "

Changmin released his hand, and then answered with a happy smile : " You're coming with me and will stay at my house until you get better " Yunho was ready to protest but Changmin quickly continued: " And I had the agreement of your parents, Son Hojon also knows ".

The sound of his phone draws Yunho's attention and he sighs when he read the message from Hojoon.

_Tue, Sep 22, 2014, 16:27_

_Sorry Yunho ya, in the end Changmin insisted you stay with him, but hyung will try to visit you as often as possible ;^) Take care <3 "_


End file.
